The present invention concerns new peptides and the nucleic acid molecules encoding said peptides, the vector comprising said nucleic acid molecules, the cells transformed by said vector, inhibitors directed against said peptides or said nucleic acid molecules, a pharmaceutical composition and a diagnostic and/or dosage device comprising said products, and non human transgenic animals expressing the peptides according to the invention or the nucleic acid molecules encoding said peptides.
The invention further provides a method for determining ligand binding, detecting expression, screening for drugs binding specifically to said peptides and treatments involving the peptides or the nucleic acid molecules according to the invention.
Chemotactic cytokines, or chemokines, are small signalling proteins that can be divided in two subfamilies (CC- and CXC-chemokines) depending on the relative position of the first two conversed cysteines. Interleukin 8 (IL-8) is the most studied of these proteins, but a large number of chemokines (Regulated on Activation Normal T-cell Expressed and Secreted (RANTES), Monocyte Chemoattractant Protein 1 (MCP-1), Monocyte Chemoattractant Protein 2 (MCP-2), Monocyte Chemoattractant Protein 3 (MCP-3), Growth-Related gene product a (GROxcex1), Growth-Related gene product xcex2 (GRO)xcex2, Growth-Related gene product xcex3 (GROxcex3), Macrophage Inflammatory Protein 1 xcex1 (MIP-1xcex1) and xcex2, etc.) has now been described [4]. Chemokines play fundamental roles in the physiology of acute and chronic inflammatory processes as well as in the pathological dysregulations of these processes, by attracting and simulating specific subsets of leucocytes [32]. RANTES for example is a chemoattractant for monocytes, memory T-cells and eosinophils, and induces the release of histamine by basophils. MCP-1, released by smooth muscle cells in arteriosclerotic lesions, is considered as the factor (or one of the factors) responsible for macrophage attraction and, therefore, for the progressive aggravation of the lesions [4].
MIP-1xcex1, MIP-1xcex2 and RANTES chemokines have recently been described as major HIV-suppressive factors produced by CD8+ T-cells [9]. CC-chemokines are also involved in the regulation of human myeloid progenetor cell proliferation [6, 7].
Recent studies have demonstrated that the actions of CC- and CXC-chemokines are mediated by subfamilies of G protein-coupled receptors. To date, despite the numerous functions attributed to chemokines and the increasing number of biologically active ligands, only six functional receptors have been identified in human. Two receptors for interleukin-8 (IL-8) have been described [20, 29]. One (IL-8RA) binds IL-8 specifically, while the other (IL-8RB) binds IL-8 and other CXC-chemokines, like GRO. Among receptors binding CC-chemokines, a receptor, designated CC-chemokine receptor 1 (CCR1), binds both RANTES and MIP-1xcex1 [31], and the CC-chemokine receptor 2 (CCR2) binds MCP-1 and MCP-3 [8, 44, 15]. Two additional CC-chemokine receptors were cloned recently the CC-chemokine receptor 3 (CCR3) was found to be activated by RANTES, MIP-1xcex1 and MIP-1xcex2 [10]; the CC-chemokine receptor 4 (CCR4) responds to MIP-1, RANTES and MCP-1 [37]. In addition to these six functional receptors, a number of orphan receptors have been cloned from human and other species, that are structurally related to either CC- or CXC-chemokine receptors. These include the human BLR1 [13], EBI1 [5], LCR1 [21], the mouse MIP-1 RL1 and MIP-1 RL2 [17] and the bovine PPR1 [25]. Their respective ligand(s) and function(s) are unknown at present.
The present invention is related to a peptide having at least an amino acid sequence which presents more than 80%, advantageously more than 90%, preferably more than 95%, homology with the amino acid sequence as represented in SEQ ID NO. 1.
Preferably, said peptide has also at least an amino acid sequence which presents more than 80%, advantageously more than 90%, preferably more than 95%, homology with the amino acid sequence as represented in SEQ ID NO. 2.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the peptide has at least an amino acid sequence which presents more than 80%, advantageously more than 90%, preferably more than 95%, homology with the amino acid sequence as represented in SEQ ID NO. 3.
The present invention is also related to the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO. 1, SEQ ID NO. 2, SEQ ID NO. 3 or a portion thereof (represented in the FIG. 1).
A xe2x80x9cportion of an amino acid sequencexe2x80x9d means one or more amino acid segments having the same or improved binding properties of the whole peptide according to the invention. Said portion could be an epitope which is specifically binded by a ligand of the peptide which could be a known xe2x80x9cnatural ligandxe2x80x9d of said peptide, an agonist or an analog of said ligand, or an inhibitor capable of competitively inhibiting the binding of said ligand to the peptide (including the antagonists of said ligand to the peptide).
Specific examples of said portions of amino acid sequence and their preparation process are described in the publication of Rucker J. et al. (Cell, Vol. 87, pp. 437-446 (1996)) incorporated herein by reference.
According to tho invention, said portion of the amino acid sequence of the peptide according to the invention comprises the N-terminus segment and the first extracellular loop of the peptide.
Therefore, according to the invention, the amino acid sequence as represented in SEQ ID its NO. 1 is the common amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO. 2 and of SEQ ID NO. 3 (see also FIG. 1). Therefore, a first industrial application of said amino acid sequence is the identification of the homology between said amino acid sequence and the screening of various mutants encoding a different amino acid sequence than the one previously described, and the identification of various types of patient which may present a predisposition or a resistance to the disorders described in the following specification.
Preferably, the peptide according to the invention or a portion thereof is an active CC-chemokine receptor.
Advantageously, the CC-chemokine receptor according to the invention is stimulated by the MIP-1xcex2 chemokine at a concentration less or equal to 10 nm, and is advantageously also stimulated by the MIP-1xcex1 or RANTES chemokines. However, said chemokine receptor is not stimulated by the MCP-1, MCP-2, MCP-3, IL8 and GROxcex1 chemokines.
In addition, the peptide according to the invention or a portion thereof is also a receptor of HIV viruses or a portion of said HIV viruses.
It is meant by xe2x80x9cHIV virusesxe2x80x9d, HIV-1 or HIV-2 and all the various strains of HIV viruses which are involved in the development of AIDS. It is meant by a xe2x80x9ca portion of HIV virusesxe2x80x9d, any epitope of said viruses which is able to interact specifically with said receptor. Among said portions of viruses which may be involved in the interaction with the peptide according to the invention, are peptides encoded by the ENV and GAG viruses genes.
Preferably, said portion of HTV viruses is the glycopeptide gp120/160 (membrane-bound gp160 or the free gp derived therefrom) or a portion thereof.
It is meant by a xe2x80x9cportion of the glycopeptide gp120/160 xe2x80x9d any epitope, preferably an immuno-dominant epitope, of said glycopeptide which may interact specifically with the peptide according to the invention, such as for instance the V3 loop (third hypervariable domain).
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the peptide according to the invention is an inactive CC-chemokine receptor. An example of such inactive CC-chemokine receptor is encoded by the amino acid sequence as represented in SEQ ID NO. 2.
It is meant by an xe2x80x9cinactive CC-chemokine receptorxe2x80x9d a receptor which is not stimulated by any known CC-chemokine, especially the MIP-1xcex2, MIP-1 xcex1 or RANTES chemokines.
The peptide represented in SEQ ID NO. 3 according to the invention is an 30 inactive receptor which is not a receptor of HIV viruses or of a portion of said HIV viruses, which means that said inactive receptor does not allow the entry of said FHV viruses into a cell which presents at its surface said inactive receptor.
Advantageously, the peptide according to the invention is a human receptor.
The present invention concerns also the nucleic acid molecule having more than 80%, preferably more than 90%, homology with one of the nucleic acid sequences of SEQ ID NO. 1, SEQ ID NO. 2 and SEQ ID NO. 3 shown in the FIG. 1.
Preferably, said nucleic acid molecule has at least the nucleic acid sequence shown in SEQ ED NO. 1, SEQ ID NO. 2 or SEQ ID NO. 3 of FIG. 1 or a portion thereof.
It is meant by a xe2x80x9cportion of said nucleic acid moleculexe2x80x9d any nucleic acid sequence of a more than 15 nucleotides which could be used in order to detect and/or reconstitute said nucleic acid molecule or its complementary strand. Such portion could be a probe or a primer which could be used in genetic amplification using the PCR, LCR, NASBA or CPR techniques for instance.
The present invention concerns more specifically the nucleic acid molecules encoding the peptide according to the invention. Said nucleic acid molecules are RNA or DNA molecules such as a cDNA molecule or a genornic DNA molecule.
The present invention is also related to a vector comprising the nucleic acid molecule according to the invention. Preferably, said vector is adapted for expression in a cell and comprises the regulatory elements necessary for expressing the amino acid molecule in said cell operatively linked to the nucleic acid sequence according to the invention as to permit expression thereof.
Preferably, said cell is chosen among the group consisting of bacterial cells, yeast cells, insect cells or mammalian cells. The vector according to the invention is a plasmid, preferably a pcDNA3 plasmid, or a virus, preferably a baculovirus, an adenovirus or a semliki forest virus.
The present invention concerns also the cell, preferably a manunalian cell, such as a CHO-K1 or a HEK293 cell, transformed by the vector according to the invention. Advantageously, said cell is non neuronal in origin and is chosen among the group consisting of CHO-K1, HEK293, BHK21, COS-7 cells.
The present invention also concerns the cell (preferably a mammalian cell such as a CHO-K1 cell) transformed by the vector according to the invention and by another vector encoding a protein enhancing the functional response in said cell. Advantageously, said protein is the Gxcex115 or Gxcex116 (G protein, a submit). Advantageously, said cell is the cell CHO-K1-pEFIN hCCR5-1/16.
The present invention is also related to a nucleic acid probe comprising a nucleic acid molecule of at least 15 nucleotides capable of specifically hybridizing with a unique sequence included within the sequence of the nucleic acid molecule according to the invention. Said nucleic acid probe may be a DNA or a RNA.
The invention concerns also an antisense oligonucleotide having a sequence capable of specifically hybridizing to an MRNA molecule encoding the peptide according to the invention so as to prevent translation of said MIRNA molecule or an antisense oligonucleotide having a sequence capable of specifically hybridizing to the CDNA molecule encoding the peptide according to the invention.
Said antisense oligonucleotide may comprise chemical analogs of nucleotide or substances which inactivate MRNA, or be included in an RNA molecule endowed with ribozyme activity.
Another aspect of the present invention concerns a ligand or an anti-ligand (preferably an antibody) other than known xe2x80x9cnatural ligandsxe2x80x9d, which are chosen among the group consisting of the MIP-1xcex2, MIP-1xcex1 or RANTES chemokines, HIV viruses or a portion of said HIV viruses, wherein said ligand is capable of binding to the receptor according to the invention and wherein said anti-ligand is capable of (preferably competitively) inhibiting the binding of said known xe2x80x9cnatural ligandxe2x80x9d or the ligand according to the invention to the peptide according to the invention.
The exclusion in the above identified definition of known chemokines, HIV viruses or a portion of said HIV viruses, does not include variants of said xe2x80x9cnaturalxe2x80x9d viruses or said xe2x80x9cnaturalxe2x80x9d portion which may be obtained for instance by genetic engineering and which may mimic the interaction of said viruses and portion of said viruses to the peptide according to the invention.
Advantageously, said antibody is a monoclonal antibody which is preferably directed to an epitope of the peptide according to the invention and present on the surface of a cell expressing said peptide.
Preferably, said antibody is produced by the hybridome cell AchCCR5-SAB1A7.
The invention concerns also the pharmaceutical composition comprising either an effective amount of the peptide according to the invention (in order to delude the HIV virus from the natural peptide present at the surface of a mammalian cell and stop the infection of said mammalian cell by the HIV virus), or an effective amount of the above identified described ligand and/or anti-ligand, or an effective amount of oligonucleotide according to the invention, effective to decrease the activity of said peptide by passing through a cell membrane and binding specifically with MRNA encoding the peptide according to the invention in the cell so as to prevent it translation. The pharmaceutical composition comprises also a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, preferably capable of passing through said cell membrane. Preferably, in said pharmaceutical composition, the oligonucleotide is coupled to a substance, such as a ribozyme, which inactivates MRNA encoding the peptide according to the invention.
Preferably, the pharmaceutically acceptable carrier comprises a structure which binds to a receptor on a cell capable of being taken up by cell after binding to the structure. The structure of the pharmaceutically acceptable carrier in said pharmaceutical composition is capable of binding to a receptor which is specific for a selected cell type.
The present invention concerns also a transgenic non human mammal overexpressing (or expressing ectopically) the nucleic acid molecule encoding the peptide according to the invention.
The present invention also concerns a transgenic non human mammal comprising an homologous recombination knockout of the native peptide according to the invention.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the transgenic non human mammal whose genome comprises antisense nucleic acid complementary to the nucleic acid according to the invention is so placed as to be transcripted into antisense MRNA which is complementary to the MRNA encoding the peptide according to the invention and which hybridizes to MRNA encoding said peptide, thereby reducing its translation. Preferably, the transgenic non human mammal according to the invention comprises a nucleic acid molecule encoding the peptide according to the invention and comprises additionally an inducible promoter or a tissue specific regulatory element.
Preferably, the transgenic non human mammal is a mouse.
The invention relates to a method for determining whether a ligand can be specifically bound to the peptide according to the invention, which comprises contacting a cell transfected with a vector expressing the nucleic acid molecule encoding said peptide with the ligand under conditions permitting binding of ligand to such peptide and detecting the presence of any such ligand bound specifically to said peptide, thereby determining whether the ligand binds specifically to said peptide.
The invention relates to a method for determining whether a ligand can specifically bind to a peptide according to the invention, which comprises preparing a cell extract from cells transfected with a vector expressing the nucleic acid molecule encoding said peptide, isolating a membrane fraction from the cell extract, contacting the ligand with the membrane fraction under conditions permitting binding of the ligand to such peptide and detecting the presence of any ligand bound to said peptide, thereby determining whether the compound is capable of specifically binding to said peptide. Preferably, said method is used when the ligand is not previously known.
The invention relates to a method for determining whether a ligand is an agonist of the peptide according to the invention, which comprises contacting a cell transfected with a vector expressing the nucleic acid molecule encoding said peptide with the ligand under conditions permitting the activation of a functional peptide response from the cell and detecting by means of a bio-assay, such as a modification in a second messenger concentration (preferably calcium ions or inositol phosphates such as IP3) or a modification in the cellular metabolism (preferably determined by the acidification rate of the culture medium), an increase in the peptide activity, thereby determining whether the ligand is a peptide agonist
The invention relates to a method for determining whether a ligand is an agonist of the peptide according to the invention, which comprises preparing a cell extract from cells transfected with a vector expressing the nucleic acid molecule encoding said peptide, isolating a membrane fraction from the cell extract, contacting the membrane fraction with the ligand under conditions permitting the activation of a functional peptide response and detecting by means of a bio-assay, such as a modification in the production of a second messenger (preferably inositol phosphates such as IP3), an increase in the peptide activity, thereby determining whether the ligand is a peptide agonist.
The present invention relates to a method for determining whether a ligand is an antagonist of the peptide according to the invention, which comprises contacting a cell transfected with a vector expressing the nucleic acid molecule encoding said peptide with the ligand in the presence of a known peptide agonist, under conditions permitting the activation of a functional peptide response and detecting by means of a bio-assay, such as a modification in second messenger concentration (preferably calcium ions or inositol phosphates such as IP3) or a modification in the cellular metabolism (preferably determined by the acidification rate of the culture medium), a decrease in the peptide activity, thereby determining whether the ligand is a peptide antagonist.
The present invention relates to a method for determining whether a ligand is an antagonist of the peptide according to the invention, which comprises preparing a cell extract from cells transfected with an expressing the nucleic acid molecule encoding said peptide, isolating a membrane fraction from the cells extract, contacting the membrane fraction with the ligand in the presence of a known peptide agonist, under conditions permitting the activation of a functional peptide response and detecting by means of a bio-assay, such as a modification in the production of a second messenger, a decrease in the peptide activity, thereby determining whether the ligand is a peptide antagonist.
Preferably, the second messenger assay comprises measurement of calcium ions or inositol phosphates such as IP3.
Preferably, the cell used in said method is a mammalian cell non neuronal in origin, such as CHO-K1, HEK293, BHK21, COS-7 cells.
In said method, the ligand is not previously known.
The invention is also related to the ligand isolated and detected by any of the preceding methods.
The present invention concerns also the pharmaceutical composition which comprises an effective amount of an agonist or an antagonist of the peptide according to the invention, effective to reduce the activity of said peptide and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
It is meant by xe2x80x9can agonist or an antagonist of the peptide according to the inventionxe2x80x9d, all the agonists or antagonists of the known xe2x80x9cnatural ligandxe2x80x9d of the peptide as above described.
Therefore, the previously described methods may be used for the screening of drugs to identify drugs which specifically bind to the peptide according to the invention The invention is also related to the drugs isolated and detected by any of these methods.
The present invention concerns also a pharmaceutical composition comprising said drugs and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
The invention is also related to a method of detecting expression of a peptide according to the invention by detecting the presence of MRNA coding for a peptide, which comprises obtaining total RNA or total MRNA from the cell and contacting the RNA or MRNA so obtained with the nucleic acid-probe according to the invention under hybridizing conditions and detecting the presence of MRNA hybridized to the probe, thereby detecting the expression of the peptide by the cell.
Said hybridization conditions are stringent conditions.
The present invention concerns also the use of the pharmaceutical composition according to the invention for the treatment and/or prevention of inflammatory diseases, including rheumatoid arthritis, glomerulonephritis, asthma, idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis and psoriasis, viral infections including Human Immunodeficiency Viruses 1 and 2 (HIV-1 and 2), cancer including leukaemia, atherosclerosis and/or auto-immune disorders.
The present invention concerns also a method for diagnosing a predisposition or a resistance to a disorder associated with the activity of the peptide according to the invention and/or associated with infectious agents such as HIV viruses in a subject. Said method comprises
a) obtaining nucleic acid molecules encoding the peptide according to the invention from the cells of the subject;
b) possibly performing a restriction digest of said nucleic acid molecules with a panel of restriction enzymes;
c) possibly electrophoretically separating the resulting nucleic acid fragments on a sized gel;
d) contacting the resulting gel or the obtained nucleic acid molecule with a nucleic acid probe labelled with a detectable marker and capable of specifically hybridizing to said nucleic acid molecule (said hybridization being made in stringent hybridization conditions);
e) detecting labelled bands or the in situ nucleic acid molecules which have hybridized to the said nucleic acid molecule labelled with a detectable marker to create a unique band pattern or an in situ marking specific to the subject;
f) preparing other nucleic acid molecules encoding the peptide according to the invention obtained from the cells of other patients for diagnosis by step a-e; and
g) comparing the unique band pattern specific to the nucleic acid molecule of subjects suffering from the disorder from step e and the nucleic acid molecule obtained for diagnosis from step f to determine whether the patterns are the same or different and to diagnose thereby a predisposition or a resistance to the disorder if the patterns are the same or different.
The present invention is also related to a method for diagnosing a predisposition or a resistance to a disorder associated with the activity of a specific allele of the peptide according to the invention or the presence of said peptide at the surface of cells and/or associated with infectious agents such as HIV viruses present in a subject. Said method comprises:
a) obtaining a sample of a body fluid, preferably a blood sample comprising antigen presenting cells, from a subject;
b) adding to said sample a ligand and/or an anti-ligand according to the invention;
c) detecting the cross-reaction between said ligand and/or said anti-ligand and the specific peptide according to the invention; and
d) determining whether the peptide corresponds to a receptor or an inactive receptor according to the invention and diagnosing thereby a predisposition or a resistance to the disorder according to the type of the peptide present in the body fluid of the subject.
The present invention concerns also a diagnostic and/or dosage device, preferably a kit, comprising the peptides, the nucleic acid molecules, the nucleic acid probes, the ligands and/or the anti-ligands according to the invention, their portions (such as primers, probes, epitopes, . . . ) or a mixture thereof, being possibly labelled with a detectable marker.
Said diagnostic and/or dosage device comprises also the reactants for the detection and/or the dotage of antigens, antibodies or nucleic acid sequences through a method selected from the group consisting of in situ hybridization, hybridization or recognition by marked specific antibodies, specially ELISA(copyright) (Enzyme Linked Immunosorbent Assay) or RIA(copyright) (Radio Immunoassay), methods on filter, on a solid support, in solution, in xe2x80x9csandwichxe2x80x9d, on gel, by Dot blot hybridization, by Northern blot hybridization, by Southern blot hybridization, by isotopic or non-isotopic labelling (such as immunofluorescence or biotinylation), by a technique of cold probes, by genetic amplification, particularly PCR, LCR, NASBA or CPR, by a double immunodiffusion, by a counter-immunoelectrophoresis, by haemagglutination and/or a mixture thereof.
A last aspect of the present invention concerns a method of preparing peptides according to the invention, which comprises
a) constructing a vector adapted for expression in a cell which comprises the regulatory elements necessary for the expression of nucleic acid molecules in the cell operatively linked to nucleic acid molecule encoding said peptide so as to permit expression thereof, wherein the cell is preferably selected from the group consisting of bacterial cells, yeast cells, insect cells and mammalian cells;
b) inserting the vector of step a in a suitable host cell;
c) incubating the cell of step b under conditions allowing the expression of the peptide according to the invention;
d) recovering the peptide so obtained; and
e) purifying the peptide so recovered, thereby preparing an isolated peptide -according to the invention.
The deposits of micro-organisms AchCCR5-SAB1A7 and CHO-K1-PEFIN HCCR5-1/16 were made according to the Budapest Treaty in the Belgium Coordinated Collection of Micro-organisms (BCCM), Laboratorium voor Moleculaire Biologic (LMBP), Universiteit Gent, K. L. Ledeganckstraat 35, B-9000 GENT, BELGIUM.